<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“警官，手铐不错。” by sarriathmg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498862">“警官，手铐不错。”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg'>sarriathmg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DickJay Week 2021 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom Dick Grayson, Fan Comics, Handcuffs, M/M, NSFW Art, Object Insertion, Police Officer Dick Grayson, Sexual Roleplay, Sub Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:14:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>格雷森警官好好地给杰森上了一课。</p><p>Dickjay Week第九天：格雷森警官</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DickJay Week 2021 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>DickJay Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“警官，手铐不错。”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498784">Nice Handcuffs, Officer.</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg">sarriathmg</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>